From 0 to Home Run in 5 point 2 seconds
by Spinestalker
Summary: Axel has been chasing after Roxas for 5 months now, but their relationship is going no where, and Axel had no idea why. Roxas has been very patient with Axel, to bad Axel is an idiot.


**Title:** From 0 to Home Run in 5.2 seconds**  
Claim: **Roxas**  
Theme:** 071 - Patience**  
Word Count: **2243**  
Rating:** PG13/T**  
Summary:** Akuroku – Roxas has been very patient with Axel. To bad Axel is an idiot. Written for **kingdom100**

This was a lot of fun to write! Poor Axel.

No beta, so please forgive the typos T-T

* * *

"_Hey! This is the Morning Show! Demyx here with Axel, and it is eight in the morning! For those of you who are early birds…"_

"_Or those of you who haven't went to sleep yet." A voice interjected._

"_Or those of you like Axel, here who don't ever sleep, this is XORG 101.3. Dress warmly, folks, because it is cold and wet, and will be all day! Now, before we went on break, we were talking about relationships…."_

"_Oh god," Axel's voice interrupted._

"_.. And I have GOT to get you to talk about this. Seriously, maybe a listener out there can give you some advice. We are gonna take this time, every day, to discuss your love life…"_

"_Or lack there of."_

"…_and lack there of until you get laid, my friend. Now, before we get into it, you have got to tell us about it."_

"_Okay, okay. First off, I'm not going to use his name. Let me keep a little privacy."_

"_Okay." Demyx granted, "I'll go for that, what are you gonna call him?"_

"_I'm gonna call him Blondie." Axel's voice finished. Demyx burst into laughter._

"_You make him sound like a ditz."_

"_Ditz my ass. You know what he's going to school for? Astronautical Engineering. The kid is gonna be a fu - er a rocket scientist." He said, stopping himself from cursing on the air. "Anyways," he continued, "Blondie is sexy. I'm talking scale of 1 to 10, he's 15. Hot as hell."_

"_I met him once, and he is hot, despite being a brain," Demyx agreed. "But you have to tell them how you met."_

_Axel hesitated before finally speaking. "About 5 months ago, we were in a wreck and it was completely my fault. It actually happened right outside. I pulled out in front of him onto the turnpike."_

"_I saw it, too. I was shocked you got out of the car at all. It was totaled!"_

"_Seriously, had he hit two feet back, I would not be sitting here right now. Anyways, that is how we met."_

"_And, what a brilliant way to meet, might I add. As the wrecker loading up his car, tell them what you said."_

"_Would this be a bad time to get your phone number?" Axel quoted. "Anyways, he actually gave me his number, but only because I begged… and may have lied that I would need his number for."_

"_Axel, the brilliant come on artist."_

"_I see nothing funny about this."_

_  
"Of course not, but I do. Keep going, tell us about Blondie."_

"_Well, like I said, Blondie is hot. He's also as hard headed as a rock and has about all the same facial expressions. The only real reaction I have ever gotten out of him is annoyance…"_

* * *

Axel poked his French fry in the ketchup, his eyes on Roxas. They hadn't said anything yet. Axel was usually the one to initiate the conversation because Roxas never seemed to have anything to say. He would usually just eat, sometimes drink coffee, all the while sitting there like a Thai Princess, the same indifferent and lethargic look on his face as always. Today Roxas had said he wasn't hungry and just ordered Coffee, keeping Axel company while he ate. 

Silent company.

It was the usual routine, whenever they met somewhere. (He dare not call it a date, as it wasn't really a date as much as it was just meeting somewhere.) Wasn't so bad when they went to the movies, but when they were facing each other like this, is kinda felt uncomfortable… sometimes. Axel had actually gotten used to it. At first he hadn't even wanted to look at Roxas for the awkwardness, but now he out right gawked. Roxas would sometimes stare back; sometimes take interest in something else.

Today it was something outside that seemed to keep the blond's eyes. It made Axel want to reach up and pull the blinds down.

"How was class?"

Roxas shrugged, never turning his gaze from the cold rainy street outside. "The same."

Axel nodded as though that made total sense. "You had… Advanced Calculus today, right?

Roxas nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from the glass to look at Axel. "Yeah."

Again, silence, but at least Roxas was looking at him.

He could easily not show up if he wasn't interested, or tell him to get lost or not answer his phone when Axel called. But he did, and he came, and he was sure he knew how Axel felt about him, but he seemed to make no indications of wanting to go one way or the other in their relationship.

"I heard your show this morning." Roxas commented and Axel lifted an eyebrow. Did he, now? Then he defiantly knew how Axel felt.

"And?"

"Blondie?"

Axel smirked at the unamused tone and shoved a fry in his mouth. "I thought about calling you Princess."

Roxas only snorted a reply before taking a drink of the coffee that had to be cold by now.

"So?" Axel pressed.

Roxas blinked at him, looking utterly bored. "So?"

More silence before Roxas finally said something.

"Your listeners are idiots."

"You were listening." Axel pointed out, but only got an hmm sound and a sip of coffee as a reply. "So, what makes you think they were idiots?" The look Roxas gave him clearly said 'well duh' and Axel just shrugged. "I don't know, I think they had some interesting ideas."

A pause.

"Maybe the ones that didn't call in did."

"Ouch." Axel winced, but was inside utterly elated. They were actually TALKING about it, a good sign. He hadn't gotten coffee thrown in his face yet, an even better sign.

He shoved another fry in his mouth, a bit of a smirk on his lips as he watched Roxas look at him in annoyance. He was really hot when he did that narrowing of the eyes. A few more seconds… and….

Roxas huffed then rolled his eyes, looking towards the window again.

So fucking sexy.

He tried to analyze the advice he had gotten from some callers that morning. There had been a few that suggested handcuffs and cross dressing, but all that would have to come after the relationship had – well – developed. Some said Axel was just wasting his time, but he knew better. The proof was sitting in front of him that he wasn't wasting his time. It was right there, the goal, it was within arms length away. He could reach out and TOUCH the other, but whether he would be slugged or not was the issue.

Maybe there was another way around all this, maybe there was a tactic (that didn't involve handcuffs or being slugged) that he had yet to think of. He evaluated everything he knew, scrutinizing, and picking it apart. He seen Roxas at least 4 times a week for 5 months now, so surely there was something he was overlooking.

What all did he know about Roxas? He knew he didn't like white bread and drank skim milk. He didn't like coke. He hated orange juice. He liked bacon best when it was not crispy. He liked his eggs runny. He could eat candy coated chocolates until he got sick. He liked a little coffee in his cup of sugar.

Great, he would be able to make Roxas breakfast, but that too would have to wait until after the development process started.

Axel was always getting tickets because of the station so they had seen several movies together. He knew that there was no scary movie ever made that could scare Roxas into making anything more then a slightly disgusted look. Most comedies rarely got a peep out of him, but Roxas would sometimes give a chuckle at satirical humor and jokes, especially when they pertained to religion. This lead Axel to think Roxas was ether atheist or agnostic.

At least now he knew what movies to rent for Saturday night and they could sleep in on Sundays, but it did little to get him to the point where they could oversleep on Sundays – together in the same bed preferably.

Roxas had a big family, he had mentioned in passing. He wanted to be an engineer because he liked stuff like that. His father was a mechanic and Roxas knew how to build a 57 Catoblepas.

Oh, and he had a twin. Yes, yes. Roxas had said he had a twin brother that looked identical to him, only with darker hair. That had given Axel enough mental porn to last him a long while.

He dressed decently. It was not sloppy, but it was also still not exactly something he could wear to a job interview. He didn't wear cologne, but always smelled nice, like soap.

Hmm... he wondered what Roxas would taste like…

"Are you going home for spring break?" He asked to fill the silence. A stupid question that he already knew the answer too. His family was several hundred miles away on an island. Roxas had came to UHB because of the engineering program, his twin stayed on Destiny Island and planed to become a teacher.

"…Yeah...," he said slowly.

Axel sighed, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in the cup of his hand. "I'm going to get serious Roxas withdrawal."

"It's not like I won't be coming back. And you can still call me."

Axel perked up significantly. "Really?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You are acting like a neglected girlfriend."

"I feeeeel like one," he whined.

Roxas cracked a half of a half smile and Axel thought he was going to melt. Was this what dogs felt when their master reached down to pat them on the head?

"You are such a doofus."

Axel pushed his plate out of the way to dramatically lay his head down on the table. "I know." He peaked at Roxas, who was just watching him with some sort of uninterested amusement mix. Only Roxas could pull that off.

What was he doing wrong?

Then it hit him harder then Larxene after Axel pointed out he could see down her shirt.

Why the hell didn't he just ask Roxas? Go start to the source of the problem, his mom would always say (right before the person who caused the problem disappeared without a trace.)

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked Roxas, whine still present in his voice.

Roxas let out a long sigh, seeming a bit exasperated. "You finally decided to ask me?"

Axel sat up and scowled. "I have been trying to figure out what I'm doing wrong."

"But you ask the entire city before you ask me?"

Axel looked a bit ashamed. When he put it like that…. "It's not that, I just…" he sighed. "I'm asking you now, what am I doing wrong?"

"It's not a matter of what you are doing wrong, but what you haven't done."

That made about as much sense as Xemnas taking up ballet and Lexaeus becoming a foot model.

"What haven't I done?"

"Asked me." Roxas stated.

"But I'm asking you now!"

Blue eyes rolled. "You know, I have been really patient with you…" He gave Axel a very pointed look. "What do you want from me?"

Axel blinked. Wasn't that supposed to be obvious? "Dating? Sex? A long lasting relationship? Sleeping in on Sundays together, preferably in the same bed. Hell, right now I would settle for holding hands."

Roxas smirked and Axel whimpered. Damn, if he had a tail it would be wagging like a chopper's blades. Roxas leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, looking at Axel pointedly. "You haven't asked me."

He exhaled with a loud puff and nearly fell over in his booth. "You have been waiting for me to ask you?"

"Pretty much."

Unbe-fucking-lievable. It was that simple? This whole time, it was THAT easy?

He paused before he spoke again, shifting to look casual but end up looking silly. "So then… willyoubemyboyfriend?" He sounded far too much like a little kid asking their crush, and in fact, at the moment he was feeling like one.

Roxas gave a casual nod of his head. "Okay." He replied as though he were asking him if he wanted to a movie.

Axel jumped up in complete exhilaration, pointing in the general direction of the most people in the diner. "YES! Blondie is MINE!" The people looked at him like he was crazy before turning back to their lunch. Axel sat back down, an ecstatic grin on his face.

Roxas watched all this with a small smile on his face, the most emotion he had ever seen Roxas display.

Oh, but damn, he was gonna make that face show lots of emotion. Devious plots were already forming in his perverted mind.

But, wait. No, no. They had just started dating; you didn't typically screw on the first date did you? Was this even considered a date? Or was it half a date since they had been sitting here for the last 2 hours.

He calmed himself down some, beating the perv thoughts into submission to be brought up at a later date.

Then silence came again, and Roxas was looking at him expectantly.

"So?" he tested.

Roxas gave him a very annoyed look. "You know, I have waited five months, and you haven't even reached first base."

Axel beamed bright lights of sheer joy. So they could kiss – that included French, right? "First base, huh? I can do that."

"Fuck, first base. Five months, damn it. I want a home run!"

Axel froze, blinking then nearly jumped up, throwing far too much money on the table for the bill, then grabbed his hand. "We can be at my place in 10 minutes."

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you even cracked a smile let me know! Reviews are love! 


End file.
